COGTV 2
COGTV 2 is a Fanfiction created by Man for the job, and co - wrote by Jellyroll Zillerwig. It is a sequel to COGTV. COGTV's New Boss "Hello Cogs, as a result of the 'recent' incident with the Name Dropper, I am pleased to anounce I, The Big Cheese, am the new boss of COGTV!" Big Brother "DAY 42 IN THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE, FLUNKY IS TAKING AN OIL BATH." "Doo doo doo doo, dooo doo doo!" hummed the Flunky. "Nothing can spoil this day, ---" He began. The Fire alarm just went off and he ran out the shower with only a towel for clothing. "What happened?" he asked. "Bean Counter over did the stake and there's a fire!!" shouted Pencil Pusher among the flames and smoke, every house mate ran out the fire door and the Big Brother house was burn't down in flames. Flunky was the only one to speak, " Aww, my ties were in there!" "HOUSEMATES, THIS IS DEVEENA MCCOG, WE ARE EVACUATING YOU TO A SHED WHICH WILL SERVE AS THE HOUSE UNTIL THE FINAL, THANKYOU." Everyone was gutted, could this day get any worse? THE ANSWER? Yes it can, a lightening bolt struck the shed and blew it into pieces. Taking the only toilet with it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried the housemates. Just then, Flunkie's towel blew off and landed on Mr Hollywood's face. "WHY! WHY COULDN'T I GO ON HOW CLEAN IS YOUR TIE!?!?" The Cogatubies! "Cogatubies! Cogatubies! Say hello! Tinkiecaller, Dipwad, Mr La - La, Co." Tinkiecaller jumped over the hill, he fell down it and had to go back home. "OOO! ME WANT GO TOO!" cried Dipwad. He jumped over without a care. "Mr La - La, go too!" He jumped over too. Co was the only one left, he ran over the hill and tripped over the piles of bodies on the floor. "WHAAAAAA! HURT! MUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And that was the end of that. Pimp up my Suit!﻿ "YO PEEPS, WIKI WOW WOW! It is time to pimp up my suit! Today we've got a totally BORING Cog in who I'm gonna work my bling bling magic on! Please welcome, Mr Hollywood!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zap Xbite did some 'weird' move with his hand and made a welcome gesture. "Hello, stand up straight man!" ordered Mr Hollywood. "Where's your tie?" "It''s in the bin mate!" Zap pointed to the overflowing bin with shoes and tie's in.'' "This establishment needs sorting out! Now let me get to work." Mr Hollywood pushed Zap onto a chair and gagged him with tape and tied him up. Later............. "There! Much better!" He gleamed. Zap was angrily tugging at the chair. The bin was emptied, the muddy floor was tidy, even the wall was clean and painted! "Now, I shall take over this show! It will be named: Manners with Hollywood." He laughed and turned off the camera. Cogsualty The Spin Doctor rushed through the corridor with a sick Glad Hander on a bed. "There is 53758284572894283 on is M65! HP level is 7946365827427427! Heart Rate is 47384829423.9! Pulse is-- He's too fat for the bed he fell right off!" The Glad Hander wasn't smiling anymore. He was suffering from Obesity. It took 60 Spin Doctors to pick him up. They spent the rest of the episode trying to pick the Glad Hander up. 1 WEEK LATER "Get ready! This is the live episode of Cogsualty! Positions everybody!" The director yelled to everybody. "Three... two... one... ACTION! WE ARE ON AIR!" The Cogsualty music played. "I'm sorry Mingler... I'm having an affair with The MicroManager!" The Mr Hollywood confessed. DUN DUN DUN!!!! "You cheater!" The Mingler yelled and slapped the Mr Hollywood. "Hey! You weren't supposed to slap me!" "Are you starting a fight Hollywood?" "Yeah, I am!" They both jumped at each other and starting fighting in a ball of smoke. "Whoa!! Stop!" The director said. "Shut up, baldy!" A Spin Doctor said, and the Director jumped into the fight. Meanwhile... "Should we cancel it?" The Tightwad asked The Big Cheese. "Yes, put it on a random show." The Tightwad clicked a button. For viewers on the TV... "We are sorry for this technical fault. To keep you entertained, please watch this episode, of Doctor Who...." Cogenders "Fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunky!" shouted Micromanager. The Flunky came running throughout the streets of Cogtford. "What?" He asked, panting. "We're out of banana's!" She informed. The Flunky sighed and ran back home, he saw his arch enemy, The Barron. "So, what's up. BUMKY!" laughed Barron. "Nothing," He sighed. Then Flunky walked inside his house and slammed the door, Barron had an idea, he followed him inisde. "AND NOW ON COGTV, Cogsualty!" blurted out the TV. Flunky was in his bedroom, sitting at his desk. Barron infiltrated the house and crept up the stairs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN IN MY HOUSE!?!?!" Flunky demmanded. "Oh you know, looking at STUFF, nice couch downstairs!" "Get out!" He ordered and he grabbed Barron and hurdled him down the stairs. DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF DO DUFF DUFF FUFF ﻿ Cogtor Who The Cogtor stepped out of the TARDIS and accidently fell into a black hole. Cogy and Rorcog jumped into the black hole to find him. "General Cee! We have captured the Cogtor!" reported a Cogtaren. "Excellent! Bring him here! And his TARDIS as well." ordered the General. He was laughing, as he watched the galaxy from a far, he saw millions of his ships going to war! When the Cogtor arrived, he was holding his Cogic Cogdriver behind him. "We meet again, General," The Cogtor said. "Indeed, Cogtor, now will you co-operate?" The General asked in a harsh voice. "Depends, got any boe ties?" questioned the Cogtor. "No, you bufoon." The General muttered. "I like your armour, give us a turn!" commented the Cogtor. "A Cogtaren is bred for war! Not fashion parades!" The Cogtor got his sonic screwdriver out of his tweed pocket. As the General was about to turn around, the Cogtor aimed, and FIRED! ''It hit his probic vent, a Cogtaren's weekness. General Cee screamed in pain, as the soldiers ran to help him, the Cogtor escaped and he soon met Cogy and Rorcog. "Good to see you! Now, back to the TARDIS! Let's go!" said the Cogtor. **** As they found their way back to the TARDIS, they saw the galaxy, million of ships, the Cogtor had to stop them. So the TARDIS crew went inside the TARDIS but before they could reach the platform, they heard this: '"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"' '"The Cogtor will be exterminated!"' The cry was coming from the Dalcogs, the most feared beings in the Tooniverse. Before they could exterminate them, 3 more enemies emerged. They were Ice WariCogs, ZyCogs, and CyberCogs! "DELETE, DELETE!" bellowed a Cybercog, the enemies advanced into the Tardis, the Cogtor was worried, however, he knew weapons couldn't be used in a TARDIS, so all he had to do was get them out, but how? "Oi, you lot! Clear off!" ordered the Cogtor. Rorcog stepped in and pushed some ZyCogs out of the TARDIS, Cogy pushed out some Ice WariCogs. Only CyberCogs and Dalcogs were left, the Dalcogs tried to fire, however the bullets never came out......... '"WHAT IS THIS COGTOR?!" '''demmanded a Dalcog. "Weapons can't be used in a TARDIS!" chortled the Doctor. "Cogy, Rorcog, hang onto something." he whispered. "THE TARDIS MUST BE IN DALEK HANDS!" Just before they could move towards the Cogtor, he flicked a switch and all the monsters flew out, the Tardis crew hung on for their lives and the TARDIS doors slammed shut, it then demeterialised into the air and the Dalcogs began to fire, but they accidently hit the self destruct button, destroying themselves and the ship..... TO BE CONTINUED........... The 10'o Clock News ﻿"Welcome to the 10'o clock news, with me, Mr Raider. In the headlines: Toontown fights back - the Toons are victorious in another VP battle. The Name Dropper jailed for 2 months - The COGTV incident was the reason of his downfall, And finally, we will bring you a very important news flash. But first, we go live to my corrospondent, Bob, who will tell us about the recent rise in Fez prices." Meanwhile..... Behind Bob lurked a dark figure, it was cloaked and began to stalk him. "Thanks Raider, Fez's are....." As Bob continued, the figure began to hiss. "Hold on, sir, could you please stop following me?" asked Bob. The figure took off his hood, it was the Name Dropper! He punched Bob in the face and Mr Raider was shocked. "It's you! Your supposed to be in jail!" said Mr Raider. "Correct, but it is time to wreck havoc on COGTV, MWAH HA HA HA!" THE END? ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job Category:Fanfictions by JellyrollZillerwig